


This Dance

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Prom, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt meets Dave in the parking lot outside of prom and gives him his moment. 2x20 spoilers, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dance

"I wanted to do it, Kurt." Dave looked up at him and even though it was dark, Kurt could tell he'd been crying pretty hard. He was still crying. "I wanted to do it, so damned bad. Dancing with you would've fulfilled this huge dream of mine but I couldn't. I held back. I was scared. I j-just couldn't take the humiliation. I'm so sorry Kurt. I’m so-so sorry…” He was rambling unashamedly.

There was so much pain in his apology. Kurt's heart broke again and again for Dave Karofsky and this was no different. "I'm sorry too," he said, hesitantly putting a hand on Dave's back. The boy flinched under his touch. "I was high on the rush of just...sticking it to the school and I...I should have never acted like that was the right moment for you to come out. I was really wrong. I’m sorry. I was just shocked and horrified.”

The other boy glanced up. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said, breathing deep. "That's a big moment that you have to be in control of. It was the anxiety I was feeling talking. You...you handled it fine. I don't hold your walking out against you. I mean, I wish you'd stayed of course but Blaine danced with me and it was good. It was a dream of mine to dance with my boyfriend at prom and Blaine was so good.”

"Fantastic," Dave said, his voice soft but full of bitterness. "I just want this to stop. I'm so tired. So freaking tired of this."

Kurt rubbed his shoulder a little, trying his best to be comforting. “I can’t imagine the exhaustion,” he admitted. He saw so much pain, but even more obvious, so much weariness in Dave. “Dave, when you do come out, just please know that I’ll be there. It took me a long time to come out too, but of course, I had the benefit of the flashing QUEER sign on the top of my head.”

His words got a little chuckle out of the otherwise devastated teenager. “You mean the flashing neon rainbow one?” he asked smiling some. He had such a nice smile. Kurt nodded.

“I just wanted to dance with you so bad,” he choked out softly. “I wish I wasn’t such a coward. It would have been my dream to get to.”

The sudden outburst of feeling forced Kurt to look up. He met Dave’s gaze and then looked back down instantly. “A dream?” he choked out. “How on earth could it be a dream? I’m…not…why would you dream of that?”

“I’ve liked you for years and I dream of stupid little things?” Dave asked. He had given up all of his guard and it was incredible to see it crashing down on him. He was such a guarded person but all those guards had crashed down around him and he was giving up. “I’m sorry Kurt. I know that you and Blaine had the most amazing night ever and he’s your Prince Charming and shit. I’m just the runaway closet case.”

“Stop talking down on yourself,” Kurt ordered, shaking his head from side to side “I’m serious, David. You’re going to get nowhere with that attitude.”  
Kurt stood up and looked around them. It was quiet and they were virtually alone. Finn had already driven home when he was kicked out of prom and Blaine had to go home almost immediately after it was over. He and Dave were alone and even though Dave wasn’t ready for a moment in public, he could still have his moment. Kurt could still give him his moment. “Stand up,” Kurt said, a faint blush crossing over his face. He had a boyfriend so there could be nothing from this but he knew he had the power t o give Dave something that he had dreamed of.

Dave looked at him, curiously and stood up. “What?” he asked, wobbling a little before standing straight. “What are you doing Kurt?”

“Can I have this dance David?” he asked, reaching out and taking the bigger teenager’s hand. He knew that this was the right thing to do and would make Dave feel good about himself. He held the other teenager’s hand and walked with him slowly.

“We’re in a parking lot,” Dave pointed out, glancing around.

“So?” Kurt asked gently. “Your queen commands you.”

“Won’t your boyfriend…”

Kurt shook his head. “Don’t worry about it Dave,” he said gently. “Blaine’s not here. He had to go home right after prom and I drove myself. There’s nobody here except for the two of us. You’re safe with me. It’s kind of our moment as the prom royalty.”

Kurt very gently wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck. Dave put his arms around Kurt’s waist and held him tightly. He shook his head from side to side, pressing close to Dave and swaying back and forth. They moved together comfortably, a gentle twirling dance without any music to accompany it. Kurt had to admit that Dave was a good dancer.

He looked into Dave’s eyes and could see the happiness there. He was truly enjoying this. It was weird, Kurt thought, to be someone else’s dream. How could anyone have dreamed of dancing with him before? With Blaine, not that he didn’t love Blaine, he was always the one doing the dreaming. He was the one with the desires and the needs. It was kind of nice to be the one giving someone else everything.

He and Dave danced pressed close for awhile, no music or anything. After Kurt felt he had overstayed his welcome, he backed off and gave the other teen a small smile. “Anything like you imagined?” he teased but he was not mocking at all. It was such an honor that Dave had ever felt that way.

“It’s better than I ever imagined,” he said softly. “Thank you Kurt.”

“No, thank you,” Kurt said tenderly. “Just remember what I said okay? You’re not alone. You’ve got me.”


End file.
